


BATHTUB PLAY

by milleniumkid



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Ass Play, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumkid/pseuds/milleniumkid
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 6





	BATHTUB PLAY

*芭受

具晙会把自己整个人浸在浴缸里，而金知元坐在浴缸边上笑吟吟地注视着他。  
30秒、40秒....具晙会突然一下从水中坐起，大力喘着气呼吸新鲜空气。  
“在想什么？”金知元用手撩拨着温热的水，说。  
“嗯？”  
“在水里想什么？”金知元说着抚上他的脸，用大拇指轻轻摩挲。  
具晙会抹了把脸，摇摇头：“没有。”  
“那所以，”金知元坐在浴缸边上伸了个懒腰，侧头说：“我就是来问你，你是想先吃早餐，还是想先吃兔兔？”  
眼神里满是挑逗的意味。  
具晙会终于从40秒的缺氧中缓过神来，也迅速明白金知元的意思。他笑着抓住金知元的手：“我倒是挺想看看哥湿漉漉的样子。”说着一使劲，把金知元拉了个满怀。  
水花四溅，浴缸里的水因为多了一个承载物而满溢了出来。金知元跨坐在赤身裸体的具晙会身上；他只穿了一件宽大的白色T恤和四角短裤，湿漉漉地贴在身上；白色T恤布料很薄，可以看到他由于常年健身而练就的匀称且线条完美的身体。四角裤也完全被打湿，此时完美贴合着肌肤从而勾勒出了里面物体的形状。  
金知元双臂环绕着具晙会的脖颈，和他接吻。是那种充满性暗示的、像是要吃干抹净对方的那种缠绵而激烈的吻。金知元今天尤其主动，几乎是毫无理智地将舌探入他的口腔，滑过他的牙龈，不追寻着他的舌头，捣鼓他的上颚，吸吮他的一切...具晙会也做了同样的回应。金知元仍不满足，他已经可以清晰感受到身下他跨坐着的硬物隔着他四角裤那层薄薄的面料传达出的炙热；于是他更热烈地和具晙会接吻，甚至用舌在口腔模仿抽插的动作；灵巧的舌头一伸一缩，引着具晙会来寻找他若即若离的舌尖；再突然强势地将舌顶出去，感受着对方的柔软的同时迫切地诉说此时此刻自己的欲望。  
要命的是，诗人如具晙会，是个十分注重前戏的人。他总认为前戏不仅可以挑拨对方的欲望，也可以防止对方受伤。金知元再清楚不过。可偏偏金知元是个直来直去灵魂自由的人，比如他现在就像大干一场，那具晙会就得马上说一不二提枪就上。两个人在最开始做爱的时候就这个问题也曾发生过矛盾，后果就是金知元有十天半月是趴着睡觉的。但他仍旧不改，仍然是个在性爱方面急躁的人。  
金知元离开具晙会的嘴唇，由于长时间接吻他的气息有些紊乱；他捧着他的脸，双眼早已被情欲沾染，喘着气直视具晙会，声音压得很低：“Fuck Me。”  
具晙会没有说话，只是用手压着身上人贴向自己，再次和金知元接吻。与此同时他的手指顺着金知元的几倍朝下滑去，伸进四角裤，轻轻掰开他的臀瓣，便触碰到金知元最脆弱、此刻也是最欲求不满的部分。  
“等下等下，”金知元突然起身，“我脱了先不然你不好搞。”说罢迅速脱干净把衣物扔在一旁。  
现在两人都是赤身裸体的状态了。金知元重新跨坐在具晙会身上，下体毫无阻碍地密切接触无疑是一种刺激。“继续搞我。”金知元在具晙会耳边轻轻说道。  
具晙会的手指再次触碰了上去，在温热的水中轻轻地在入口滑动，按摩。金知元身体微微地颤抖着，环着具晙会脖颈地双臂收得更紧了一些，无意识地仰头，好看的喉结完全暴露在具晙会眼前。  
天知道金知元有多爱具晙会用他这适合弹吉他的修长白皙干净的手指做这些事情。  
具晙会的手指小心地深入，随即微微转动，温热、干净的液体在金知元身下徘徊，然后顺着某些缝隙钻入他的体内。一次又一次，每一次的进入都更深，金知元的呼吸也越来越快；他眉头紧锁，嘴唇微张，不断有热气从他的嘴唇里溢出。  
“嗯....唔...”像是无意识的，又像是使坏一般，金知元坐在具晙会身上，用自己的炽热摩擦他的。  
这样的暗示再明显不过了，像是在说，你的手指满足不了我，我要你进入我。  
但具晙会仍然在不温不火地帮他扩张。金知元仿佛无法忍受只有后面的轻微快感一般，他稍稍向前挺了挺胸，声音有些沙哑：“舔我。”  
具晙会于是顺从地吻上他的喉结，从喉结开始缓缓向下，温柔地舔舐、吸吮，到乳头周围。成员们只知道金知元的BP很小，但只有具晙会知道金知元的BP还很敏感。他的舌头在金知元乳头周围打转，时不时蹭过敏感的乳尖，吸吮嫣红挺立的乳珠。  
“嗯...对....就是这样....操.....太爽了.....”  
天知道金知元有多爱具晙会的舌上功夫，不仅有超高的接吻技巧，舔弄别的地方的时候也一样让人欲罢不能。  
具晙会的手指从金知元后穴退出时，金知元就知道最期待的要来了。他主动稍微起身，扶住具晙会下身早已坚挺的物体，对准自己穴口，缓缓坐了下去。炙热的硬物撑开柔软的肠道，施以金知元的重量进入到了更深的地方。金知元可以明显感受到自己下体被进入、被霸占、被充满的感觉，他满意地吁了一口气，然后开始缓缓地上下律动。  
每当金知元这么主动的时候，具晙会就觉得自己仿佛只是一根自慰棒。他不需要做什么，只需要看着金知元一脸沉醉于情欲自己律动。但当湿润温软的小穴包裹住自己下体，将自己越含越深时，他差点没忍住缴械。  
金知元抱着具晙会的后背大口喘息。具晙会的忍耐终于要到极限了，他狠狠吸吮着金知元的脖颈，在他耳边道：“我要开始动了。”  
“嗯...快点....”金知元喃喃道。  
于是具晙会稳住对方腰部，就开始上下挺动起来。浴缸里的水因为他变大的动作，再次溢了出来。  
他坚挺的下体在金知元身体里进进出出，金知元的喘息越来越急促，很快就跟上了他的节奏，身体就像在骑马一样上下颠簸起来。炙热的肠道紧紧包裹着具晙会血液泵张的部分，没有一点空隙；硬物一下下撞击着脆弱而敏感的肠壁，惹得金知元不断发出呻吟。  
浴缸里的水因为两个人一番折腾而所剩无几。  
“我们换个地方。”于是金知元起身。缕缕透明的液体从他身上滑落，快速落进水中。他跨出浴缸，一副十分顺从却又急不可耐地贴上墙壁，将自己的臀部对着具晙会。方才被操开的小穴一张一合，像是在对爱人发出邀请。  
具晙会便也离开浴缸，顺手拿下浴缸上方的浴巾，披在金知元身上。这些温柔的小细节或许也是金知元沉迷具晙会的原因之一吧。  
可接下来的动作可与温柔这一词完全相反，甚至有些许粗暴。对于具晙会而言站着很明显能更好发力，再加上刚刚穴道已被完全开发，整根进入根本不是难事。仍然挺立的硬物就这样完完全全进入到了最里面，具晙会稳住金知元的腰部，开始大幅度的运动起来。  
撞击的力度让金知元总是会觉得这个人一定做了很多关于腰部力量的练习。肉体碰撞的声音混合着淫靡的水声、以及金知元毫不掩饰的喘息声，回荡在不大的浴室里。具晙会越来越大的动作简直快把他的身体搅成一团、把他搞得支离破碎，在下体强烈的异物感和小腹闷痛之后，他逐件感觉身体越来越烫。  
“唔....晙会....要来了....”  
金知元非常清楚这种感觉。虽然整个做爱的过程都是令人愉悦、令人飘飘欲仙的，但在整个过程里他尤其喜欢敏感点被很好地刺激时产生的快感。这种快感随着具晙会的每次动作变得越来越强烈，简直像海浪一般，一波接着一波，快速蔓延开来。  
“哥喜欢吗。”具晙会在金知元耳边低吼。  
“嗯....喜欢得....要死了....”  
下一刻，具晙会握住金知元腰部的手变得更紧了些，他撞击的动作幅度变得更大了一些，每次都是完全进入，而出去的时候只留下开端。  
排山倒海的快感几乎在瞬间就来临了，金知元就像溺水的人，想要扒住墙壁让自己身体稳住。可是根本抓不住浴室光滑的瓷砖墙壁。像要寻找支撑点一样，他反手抓住了具晙会握住自己腰部的手臂。  
身体一次又一次地被贯穿中，他觉得自己简直快死了，与此同时一种美妙的感觉在体内升腾。身体越来越软，越来越轻飘飘的，体内那个部分越来越痒...金知元大声喘息，朦胧的意识里，一切似乎都变得缓慢，世界仿佛只剩下眼前这白色的瓷砖以及身后人似乎永无止尽的冲撞。  
紧接着，一道白光闪过脑海，金知元颤栗着射了出来。身后的人像是满意了一般停下了冲撞的动作，将仍然精神地挺立着的硬物退出。具晙会松手的瞬间， 金知元像是完全失去支架一样瘫坐在地上，大口喘息着。  
“哥，我还没解决呢。”具晙会低声笑道。  
金知元脸颊绯红，半寐着眼看他。显然他还没完全恢复过来。他凝视了一会具晙会，就这样撑起身来，一只手撑着地板，一只手握住具晙会仍然高昂的下体，凑过去一口含住了他的前端。  
“不了，哥，地上凉。”具晙会温柔地推开金知元，然后扶他起来。  
“而且还是哥的这里更舒服。”他一只手挑逗一般轻抚着他的后穴，声音沙哑地说道。  
于是新的一轮征战开始了。或许又过了十来分钟，具晙会才完全释放在了金知元体内。

“啊...太爽了...”金知元趴在重新放好水的浴缸里，双臂搭在浴缸边缘，看着此刻正在认真给他清理后穴的具晙会，意犹未尽地说道。  
手指温柔地探入，打转，温热的水顺着缝隙进入，出来的时候带着些许白浊。  
“哥要是能怀孕就好了。”具晙会轻轻地说。  
金知元愣了一愣。过一会他笑道：“嗯，我也想。”  
然后和他接吻，一触即分地那种快速的吻。  
“所以今天你要干嘛？”  
“不知道啊，待会先一起吃早餐吧。”  
“吃完早餐呢？”金知元像是在期待着什么一样看着他。  
“嗯....那我们去外面转转？”  
金知元没有得到他想要的答案。他靠近具晙会，眼神带着一丝调戏的意味：“明天就回韩国了，这么舒服的酒店，你难道不应该和我做一整天爱？”  
具晙会笑着凑过去吻了一下他，没有说话。  
“你想想看，回去我们如果想做爱，还得去外面开房，还得冒着被认出来的危险。”  
“我怕哥身体吃不消。”  
金知元撅了撅嘴，挑逗一般地勾起具晙会下巴：“你怎么不想想今天你还能干我几次？”  
败了败了。具晙会心想。  
那就好好享受吧。毕竟送到嘴边的兔子，哪有不好好品尝的道理？

-END-


End file.
